modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dear Beloved Family
Dear Beloved Family is the twelfth episode from Season 9 of Modern Family, it has aired on January 10, 2018. Plot Summary Gloria has to rush Phil to the hospital for an emergency surgery after he experiences some intense stomach pains and rallies the entire family to be by his side.https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/12/modern-family-episode-912-dear-beloved.html Episode Description Phil volunteered to help Joe's football team by fixing a flag in a Broncos hommage since it's Joe's team's name. Gloria thanked him for this action, as some days earlier, Phil wanted to organize with Frank the Dunphy Olympic Games but was just rejected. Phil said it was normal to help until his stomach hurted him. Gloria decides to rush him to the hospital. At the same time, Jay and Gloria receive Joe's team at home and Jay says them that Death can appear at any moment of life. So, they just sit and bore. While Manny has now blond hair, the kids are informed about Phil's health and rush back to the hospital. In a third plot, while Claire searches Phil's favorite's teddy bear, Mitch and Cam recreate some roman pictures and also invites Caleb, a masseur who is gay and a friend of them and also loves to practice triolism. The whole family save for Haley, shows up and comforts Phil, creating the Dunphy Hospital Games while Alex and Luke are showed to be conceirn from their dad's video. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Fred Savage as Caleb * Fred Willard as Frank Dunphy * Michael Churven as Superman * Jessica Gardner as Jackson's Mom * Jodie Bentley as Wesley's Mom * Tatiana Varria as Elsie * Jaiden McLeod as Joe's Friend * Sawyer Jones as Tyler * Warren Sweeney as Schwartz Trivia *This is the 200th episode. * Manny shows up at 14'00. * Michael Churven appears again in Daddy Issues and The Escape, but in different roles. Continuity *This is the third time that Phil gets injured and has to go to the hospital and the second time for this season. The two previous were in Up All Night and Brushes with Celebrity. Cultural References Reviews * The A.V. Club gave it "B-" saying Jay’s complete lack of character definition is representative of a larger problem with the show at the moment. So many stories from week to week rely on characters acting in a way that doesn’t feel right. Alex, Haley, Luke, and Manny in particular are empty character archetypes that can be molded to fit whatever the conflict of the week happens to be. That’s why so much of “Dear Beloved Family” doesn’t feel like it earns its emotional payoff: we have no sense of who these character are anymore. but praised Claire's and Cam and Mitchell's storylines References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Content